Baby making
by TW-addict
Summary: Future AU OC - Stiles and Kayla agree to start a family. Cute oneshot. Please R and R :)


**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - anyway, as I am officially still writing angst all the time, I figured you would like some cute stuff haha hope you enjoy :) - future Stayla finally agreeing to start a family - warnings: cuteness lol**

"I mean, it's a big thing. Like a really really humongous thing, we have to be sure about this" Kayla claimed, staring at Stiles who sat opposite her at the breakfast bar in their kitchen, wringing her hands together, "and are we sure?"

He bit his lip, thinking hard, "yeah, I think so"

She let out a shaky breath, "you think so?"

"I mean totally" he nodded quickly, "it's going to be a big change but a good one, you know?"

"And you've thought about all the cons?"

He hummed in response, "I've made a list. Want to hear?"

She inclined her head, her nerves making her jittery and mouth dry but she stayed still and watched as he shifted his body to the side to pull a folded bit of paper from his back pocket, opening it up and smoothing it out on the table, squinting at his terrible handwriting.

"Okay so one, a lot less sex. Probably"

She chuckled, thanking god this decision was taking a more lighthearted note, "yeah, kids tend to do that"

"Two - expensive as hell. Like I did some research and one kid costs, like, $250,000 to raise to adulthood, that's not even counting college tuition or excess medical bills"

"Jesus, they're tiny, how can something

so tiny cost so much?"

"Yeah, shock to me too" Stiles smirked, "three, we'll be continuously sleep deprived. Probably for years"

"Yeah, you're really selling me this whole baby thing Stiles" she said sarcastically, her gut churning with nerves. They had been talking about having kids for the last six months, but had yet to do anything about it, their nerves winning out.

"Four, my job..." He paused, "it's dangerous. And I might be away more often that I want to be"

"Okay..." She murmured, "anymore?"

He nodded, "every single possible body fluid you can imagine will decorate our wardrobe. It'll probably be highly disgusting"

She laughed, "yeah, kids are gross"

"But..." He reached for her hand, their fingers tangling together on the table, "I have a lot more pros"

"... You do?"

"Yeah" he broke out into a grin, albeit a little nervous, but it was reassuring for him to take charge and put her anxieties to rest, "we can be parents together. Be a team, like we're so good at"

"Yeah, we do make a pretty great team" she agreed, her lips quirking.

His smile widened, "we can love them forever. We can be called mommy and daddy and bring up our kids the way we want to. We can have responsibilities like nothing else we've ever had before. We can play with them, hug them, teach them things we wished out parents taught us... We can have someone else in our little love bubble, and I know it'll be great" his words shone with certainty, squeezing her hand a little tighter, "because kids are fun and special and ours will be amazing because I know we can ace parenthood. I have total and complete faith in us"

She started tearing up at his words, her doubts and concerns being put to rest, her pushed down cravings for being a mom were unearthed and she started aching for it - bad.

"We would have awesome kids" she said as she barked out a laugh, nodding her head.

"We would, wouldn't we?"

She let go of his hand, reaching up to cup his cheeks, "Stiles I... I want to do this" she whispered, watching his honey brown eyes light up in amazement and she couldn't help but smile widely, "I want to have your babies"

He pushed himself up off the stool so forcefully and full of excitement it careened backwards, letting out a victory yell as he fistbumped the air, "yes... _Yes"_

She laughed at his joy, reaching up to grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss, one that he responded to eagerly, sliding his hands into her hair over the breakfast bar.

"Oh my god... I can't believe this" he whispered gleefully, his lips brushing against her own as he smiled dazzlingly, "we're going to be parents"

"Do you want to start trying now?"

Her question caught him off guard, his eyes widening, "wha-now? Now-now?"

"Now now" she confirmed, "I want this. I want us to be parents, the sooner the better"

"Oh my g-" she cut himself off with a choke, hurrying around to her side of the breakfast bar to sweep her into a hug, spinning her around, "I love you Kayla, _so_ much"

"I love you too" she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the stairs, "come on, let's go make a baby"

And _oh boy_ did they try.

Time after time, for hours until they were both exhausted, collapsing next to each other on the tangled sheets, gasping for breath.

"Oh wow..." She whispered, staring up at the ceiling, "that was... _Wow_..."

He laughed breathlessly, twisting onto his side to peer down at her from where he rested his head on his hand, his smile bright, "okay, I think I nutted in you enough times to increase the amount of sperm swimming up your uterus right about now"

She chuckled, playfully slapping his chest, "real romantic Stiles"

He grinned, pressing a long lingering kiss to her lips before suddenly turning her around, lifting her legs and pressing them high against the headboard and she cocked a brow in surprise, "Stiles... What the hell are you doing?"

"Just giving my swimmers an extra helping hand" he noted, "gravity to help them reach your eggs quicker"

She laughed, "Stiles, that's an old wives tale"

"Nu uh" he shook his head, "it's common sense babe" leaning down to kiss her, "you know-" his hand drifted up to rest over her stomach, caressing the soft skin lovingly, "-we might have just made a baby"

She covered his hand with hers, smiling softly, "we might've" she agreed, "I love you" she repeated again, having said it too many times to count but yet, somehow, not enough.

"And I love you" his grin wide as he leaned down and smothered her in kisses, their laughs filling up their bedroom.

* * *

"Oh my god, you were _actually_ serious about being with me when I did this?"

He nodded determinedly, following her into their en suite bathroom, "I'm gonna be here every step of the way when we have a baby"

"Okay but that doesn't have to mean watching me pee on a stick"

"It _totally_ means watching you pee on a stick"

She rolled her eyes but let him stay despite his hovering as she shimmied from her shorts, sitting on the toilet seat and taking the pregnancy test from its packaging.

She cocked a brow, "Stiles, you're staring is kinda intense and I can't pee when you're looking like you're trying to make me pee, you feel me?"

"Sorry" he apologised, but didn't stop staring so she just got on with it, finishing up and placing the stick on the counter next to the sink, pulling back up her shorts.

"I can't wait any longer" Stiles was bouncing up and down on the heels of feet, "how long?"

"Two minutes" she smiled, walking over to wash her hands, "I'm so nervous"

"I really hope it's positive"

"Me too" she smiled, "our baby will be so cute"

"And smart"

"And good looking" she added, "we're hot, our kid will be too"

"We should start saving for college" Stiles grinned, "maybe make a trust fund?"

"And start turning the spare room into a nursery"

"I vote the mets colours"

"I vote no, she chucked, "don't brainwash our baby already"

He laughed, checking his watch, "uh... Should we look?"

"I don't know, do you want to look?" She asked, nerves twisting her gut.

"I'm too scared to" he admitted gulping loudly.

She drew in a sharp breath, trying to settle her nerves as she lifted the stick and peaked down at it, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, "please tell me before I explode"

She grinned over at him, her eyes filling up with happy tears, "I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant"

"We're having a baby?" He exclaimed, reaching out to cup her cheeks, " _we're having a baby?"_

"We're having a baby" she confirmed, pressing a kiss to his lips, "oh my _god_ we're having a baby"

He laughed in glee, pulling her into a tight hug, "God Kayla, I love you so much. I absolutely love you" pressing another kiss to her lips before bending down to kneel, lifting up her top to caress her stomach, "and I love you too baby, yes I do, I do" his lips brushed her skin, "I'm your daddy, hello... Hello baby, I'm your daddy and I cant wait to meet you, no I can't"

She smiled, running her hands through his thick hair, feeling, for once, truly and utterly content.

 **A/N))) I had to with the cute lmao haha so I hope you all enjoyed and please please review it would mean the world haha see y'all soon X**


End file.
